Sálvame
by Rising Secret
Summary: Sasuke simepre ha alejado a toda mujer que se le acerca. El interes que ellas sienten por el status que tiene su familia en la sociedad, es realmente incomodo para él. Pero un día se topa con una mujer que lo hace sentir totalmente DIFERENTE y ... solo...
1. Chapter 1

**Sálvame**

Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre más frío que se había visto en la historia. Al ser el hijo único del exitoso empresario Uchiha Fugaku, muchas jovencitas interesadas lo perseguían como polillas a la luz. Era por eso esa actitud hacia la población femenina, las trataba como basura y poca cosa. Lo único que era extraño era que, por peor que las tratara, más lo querían. Según ellas ero era demasiado sexy en un hombre. Por algo nunca dejaba que se le acercaran a más de dos metros de él. Se sentaba en medio o alrededor de sus amigos. Ellos lo ayudaban bastante, por el simple hecho de que lo conocían desde el jardín de niños.

-Teme. Ahí vienen la escandalosa y la zorra.- le dijo un rubio de ojos azules.

-Hmp.- dijo el peli azabache levantando la mirada para ver a dos personas acercándose a donde él estaba.

Efectivamente una de las chicas al estar a unos pocos metros de él, grito con una voz chillona que le perforo los oídos. Afortunadamente el timbre del inicio de clases se hizo presento cuando estaban a punto de llegar. Sasuke tomó su mochila y salió disparado hacia su salón seguido por sus amigos. En sí, el grupo de Sasuke era el más buscado por las chicas, no solo por el peli azabache sino por los que conformaban ese grupo de amigos.

Primero siempre estaba su mejor amigo a su lado, un rubio hiperactivo de ojos azules, a veces demasiado molesto según Sasuke. El nombre de ese rubio era Naruto Uzumaki. Después estaba un pelirrojo, era delgado y bastante serio, tanto que a veces hacia mucha competencia con Sasuke. Por alguna razón tenía muy marcadas las ojeras y sus ojos eran de un tono agua marina, su nombre Sabaku No Gaara. Y por último estaba uno que no era muy atractivo pero la energía que siempre llevaba era lo que le gustaba a las mujeres, su nombre Rock Lee.

Llegaron al salón y tomaron sus asientos, en sí, resguardando a Sasuke de sus locas fanáticas. A Sasuke se le ocurrió voltear a ver hacia la ventana y vio como pasaban unas personas por la calle. Por alguna extraña razón le pareció muy interesante ver a ese grupo de jovencitas pasando por ahí, en especial se fijo más en una que tenía el cabello de color rosa pastel. Se inclino un poco como para poder seguir viéndola hasta que se perdió en la calle.

-¿Teme qué es lo que ves?- dijo Naruto abrazándolo con un brazo por los hombros.

-Nada que te incumba, Dobe.- dijo empujándolo.

-Vamos dime, comparte.-

-Déjame.-

-Uzumaki, Uchiha. ¿Quieren compartirnos algo de lo que están hablando?- dijo una mujer castaña de ojos pardos.

-No es nada Anko-sensei. Naruto solo está molestando.- dijo Sasuke volteándola a ver.

-De acuerdo, solo pongan atención.-

Sasuke volvió a empujar a Naruto para que pudiera soltarlo y el rubio pudiera irse a sentarse a su pupitre. Sasuke siguió viendo por la ventana preguntándose quién era esa joven que lo había sacado de todos sus pensamientos. Creyó haber reconocido el uniforme del instituto que llevaba ella. Saliendo de la escuela iría rápido a ese instituto para saber si había acertado o no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2**

Sonó el timbre que dada el toque de salida y Sasuke tomo toda sus cosas rápidamente para poder salir al estacionamiento. Afortunadamente no había nadie en el, en mas o menos unos seis minutos se llenaría. Así que se metió rápidamente en su coche y arranco para dirigirse a aquel instituto. Vio como sus amigos empezaban a bajar las escaleras para poder llegar a sus respectivos autos. Se despidió de ellos con la mano y salió disparado dejando sorprendidos a varios alumnos y profesores.

-Estoy seguro de que estudia en ese instituto. Es el mismo al que mis padres me habían querido inscribir.- pensó una y otra vez.

Condujo de manera rápida pero segura. Y llego exactamente cuando era la hora de salida de esa escuela. Dejo su automóvil en la esquina en donde empezaba aquel instituto y se acerco a la puerta. Por alguna extraña razón empezó a notar que su tic nervioso empezaba a aparecer. En Sasuke, el tic nervioso solo podía significar dos cosas; uno, que ya lo estaban fastidiando o que estaba nervioso.

-Demonios, debo de controlarme, sino pareceré un bicho raro.- dijo ocultando su ceja con la mano.

Empezaron a salir cada uno de los alumnos, así que se recargo en la pared y disimuladamente empezó a observar como popo a poco los alumnos salían del edificio. Efectivamente había dado en el clavo, salieron unas jovencitas con una falda en pliegues que les llegaba arriba de las rodillas; de color rojo con líneas negras y con la camisa blanca. Sonrió de lado y espero a que saliera la misteriosa muchacha de cabello rosa. Vio como salían dos chicas de cabello marrón que se detuvieron en la entrada y se pusieron a murmurar algo mientras veían con un poco de discreción al Uchiha. Una de las chicas saco su teléfono móvil y empezó a hablar con alguien por medio de este.

-Sakura por favor apúrate a salir, no sabes quien esta afuera del instituto. Apúrate.- dijo empezando a sonrojarse.- Dios mío no me lo puedo creer.-

Sasuke alzo una ceja al ver que lo veían descaradamente, aun así no planeaba irse hasta poder hablar con aquella misteriosa mujer. Espero unos minutos más y vio como esa chica salía un poco apurada e iba con las dos castañas que ya estaban un poco desesperadas. Le dijeron algo al oído y pudo ver como esa joven empezaba a voltear la cabeza. Sasuke sintió como de nuevo su tic volvía a aparecer, así que respiro profundamente para poder calmarse. Por fin tuvo la oportunidad de verle la cara a aquella joven.

Además de tener el cabello de un extraño, pero lindo color rosa, tenia unos hermosos ojos color jade; era un extraño color de verde, y más bien se parecía a la piedra ya mencionada. Su piel era de color crema y hacia contrasta con sus ojos y su cabello. Se dio cuenta de que esas tres jovencitas se le acercaban con paso indeciso.

-Ho-ho-hola.- dijo una de las castañas ya a un lado del Uchiha.

-Hola.- dijo volteándolas a ver.

-Eres Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Verdad?- dijo la otra.

-Sí. ¿Y ustedes quienes son?- dijo volteando a ver específicamente a la peli rosa.

-Yo soy TenTen y yo soy Matsuri.- se presentaron las castañas.- Y ella es Sakura.- dijo una apuntando a su amiga que estaba hablando por el celular.

-Sakura, que bonito nombre.- dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿Sí?- dijo la peli rosa cerrando el celular y volteando a ver al peli azabache.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

-¿Si?- dijo la peli rosa volteando a ver a Sasuke. Mucho gusto. ¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha no?-

-Sí. ¿Y tú eres?- dijo olvidando que había ya oído su nombre.

-Soy Sakura Haruno.- dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Sasuke le sonrió de regreso y se sintió bastante estúpido por reaccionar así. Consulto la hora y se despidió de las tres antes de subirse a su coche. Solo TenTen y Matsuri lo siguieron al coche para invitarlo a una fiesta que se estaba organizando en ese campus. Sasuke dijo que lo iba a pensar porque con la universidad a veces no le daba tiempo de salir. Le siguieron insistiendo pero él aun así les seguía diciendo lo mismo, que lo iba a pensar. Sabía que podría quedarse ahí pro un buen raro si ellas seguían insistiendo. Se despidió de nuevo y se alejo por la calle.

Mientras se iba alejando pro la calle, por su cabeza pasaba el rostro de Sakura una y otra vez. Estaba realmente sorprendido de que alguien lo pusiera así. Estaba nervioso, sentía que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, las palabras no le salían, se sentía realmente raro. Siguió conduciendo hasta que llego a su casa, abrió la cochera y estaciono su automóvil.

-¿Sasuke?- se escucho desde adentro de la casa.

-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo entrando a la casa.

-Que bueno que llegaste. Tu padre te está esperando en el estudio. Le urge hablar contigo-

-Gracias mamá. En un segundo estoy con él- dijo sonriéndole a su madre.

Sasuke subió rápidamente a su habitación para poder dejar su mochila y su chaqueta. Bajo de nuevo y fue directamente a la oficina que estaba al final del pasillo. Toco la puerta y pudo escuchar como alguien decía "pase" y él abrió la puerta. El estudio era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera una mesa bastante grande, un par de libreros amplios y una sala. Sasuke encontró a su padre leyendo un libro en uno de los sofás, con una pipa en mano. Se sentó enfrente de él y espero a que su padre se dignara en dejar el libro y hablarle.

-¿Cómo has estado Sasuke?- dijo su padre dejando el libro en una mesa.

-Bastante bien; ¿Y tú?-

-Bien muchas gracias- dijo monótonamente.-Sasuke quiero hablar contigo seriamente-

-Está bien. ¿De que quieres hablar?-

-Sasuke, se que aun eres muy joven pero, ya es hora de que sientes cabeza. Para ello lo que te pido es que consigas una novia, con la que en un futuro no tan lejano, te cases con ella.-

Sasuke se quedo paralizado, tan porto le quería enjaretar a una esposa. Solamente tenía veintidós años, iba en el tercer año de la carrera. Él tenía planes de trabajar por lo menos unos cuatro años, que estuviera estable económicamente y si es que tenía novia pedirle matrimonio. No esperaba a que en menos tiempo se casara.

-¿Por qué la propuesta de conseguir una novia?-

-Sasuke, no soy tan joven, necesito ver a mi hijo totalmente realizado, con la empresa en sus manos, pero, más que nada, quiero ver nacer a mis nietos.-

-Hmp. Padre, yo tenía otros planes. Y el casarme en un corto tiempo no estaba en ellos.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé, solo. Por favor te pido que pienses en lo que te acabo de decir.-

-Está bien.- dijo rendido.-Bueno me retiro, tengo que estudiar para los exámenes.-

-Claro. Nos vemos en la cena.- dijo tomando de nuevo su libro.

Sasuke se levanto del sillón y salió del estudio. Seguía realmente asombrado, como si padre podía decirle eso. Sí está bastante grande, pero todavía le faltaba mucho por vivir. Y ¿Una novia? Si no siquiera había alguien que le llamara la atención como para buscar más que una amistad. Suspiro y subió a su habitación para poder pensar las cosas, enserio ese día no había sido para nada normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Llego la hora de la salida de la universidad y el grupito del Uchiha estaba caminando por el estacionamiento. Pero de la nada fueron interceptados por una manda de mujeres que rogaban por lo menso un segundo de la atención del peli azabache. Mientras tanto él seguía su camino hacia su automóvil, cerca del automóvil diviso a tres jovencitas que no eran de la universidad ya que su uniforme las delataba. Se alejo de sus amigos y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- dijo un poco molesto.

-No mucho, solo queríamos saber sobre la propuesta que te hicimos.- dijo una de las castañas.

-No lo sé. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-

-Ya ven, se los dije, no que porque me hicieron venir.- dijo la peli rosa.

Sasuke la volteo a ver sorprendido. Parecía estar malhumorada y además de tener un puchero bastante marcado. Eso a Sasuke se le hizo muy tierno, aunque no lo demostrara en lo absoluto. Se acerco a ella haciendo que la chica cambiara su posición.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?- estaba seguro de que se divertiría.

-No estoy molesta.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Parece que si.-

-No lo estoy.-

-Entonces dime. ¿Por qué tienes ese lindo puchero dibujado en el rostro?- dijo acariciándole una mejilla inflada.

-Porque si, no molestes.- dijo quitando la mano del Uchiha.

-No es verdad. ¿Acaso estas molesta por estar aquí?-

-Sí. Es solo una pérdida de tiempo.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo acorralándola entre su auto y su cuerpo.

-Porque estaría haciendo mejores cosas que estar aquí parada para que te pregunten algo de lo que ya te habías negado.- dijo sonrojada.- Ahora quítate que me quitas aire, TenTen, Matsuri ya vámonos.- dijo empujando al azabache y caminando hacia la salida.

Sasuke se quedo pasmado, nunca en su existencia alguien le había parecido simplemente asombrosa y única. Estaba más que consiente que no era mal parecido ante los ojos femeninos y que traía a muchas atrás de él, sin embargo ninguna había captado su atención como lo había hecho la peli rosa. Le parecía única y cada gesto que ella hacia se le parecía tierno. La estuvo observando hasta que se perdió de vista junto con sus dos amigas, suspiro pesadamente y subió a su automóvil para dirigirse a casa.

En su recorrido a cada pensaba en la peli rosa, aunque le cautivara no entendía su actitud hacia él, según tenía entendido no había hecho nada que la molestara, simplemente habían hablado unos momentos. Le intrigaba y más de una manera. Al llegar a su casa, tomo su mochila y subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido; al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta con cuidado y le puso el pestillo. Tiro la mochila en el piso y se tumbo en la cama, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería hacer era dormir aunque la plática de su padre del día anterior aun rondaba por su cabeza. Enserio su viejo estaba desquiciado, todavía no sabía que decirle ante esa propuesta. Se restregó las manos en la cara y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en nada ni en nadie.

-Sasuke. ¿Estás en casa?- dijo una voz en la planta baja.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-

-Nada solo confirmaba que estuvieras en casa cielo, en un momento vendrán tu padre y tu hermano para luego almorzar juntos.-

-Gracias madre.- dijo levantándose de la cama.

Ya sabía que en unos momentos tendría que bajar de su habitación para ir a comer, fue a su escritorio y empezó a estudiar para los exámenes que se aproximaban. Empezó a dar un ligero repaso subrayando en su cuaderno datos que le parecían importantes o simplemente interesantes. No tardo demasiado en escuchar como su madre lo llamaba para que bajara así que dejo todo como lo tenía y salió de la habitación. Camino pesadamente hasta el comedor y vio a toda su familia sentada esperándolo, tomo asiento alado de su madre y los cuatro empezaron a comer en silencio.

-Tengo una noticia que darles.- dijo Itachi haciendo que el resto de su familia lo mirara de forma intrigante.

**A todos los fans de fanficiton les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo. Lo siento si he tardado en modificar los fics pero con mi carrera me tardo mucho en inspirarme ya que primero estan mis estudios, prometo intentar actualizar mas rapido pero no les aseguro nada... Gracias por leer este fic y nos leeremos el proximo año, muchas gracias a los fieles seguidores de msi historias por no desistir al leerlos..**


	5. NOTA

Lectores:

una gran gran disculpa se que este semestre no he podido subir casi ningún capítulo. El semestre es súper difícil en la universidad, es el mas pesado de toda la carrera. Prometo que cuando tenga tiempo libre escribiré todo en lo que me he atrasado. No he dejado ningún fic, los terminare a su debido tiempo. Tengan paciencia nada mas.

Saludos.


End file.
